Samus' hard decisions
by Graphichaos
Summary: Samus finds a two people stranded in a science station and saves their lives


Deep in an infested science facility Samus Aran blasted open an air lock hatch. Her objective was to try to find the source of a distress beacon she had received earlier. She shot down a few space pirates that had no time to fight back. She moved forward through the room just to find more enemies. They were little match for the veteran bounty hunter. The group of them lasted a few seconds before turning to a pile of dust.  
  
"Damn fools," She said to herself. She kept wandering through the science station to find the main bridge. There, she thought, would be the most likely room to send an emergency signal. There she would access the main computer. Samus followed the little information she received from the science station's accessible data. This information led her to a room were she could access the secondary computer. This gave her all the blueprints and designs of the station. "I thought this was going to be quick," she mumbled as she realized the bridge was on the other side of the station and up two decks. Samus made her way all the way to the elevator that would take her directly to the bridge. As she returned power to the elevator, an elite pirate took notice of her arrival. Before Samus could get on the elevator the elite attacked her. He jumped on top of Samus. Even though he was a different species and had a disgusting face that was hard to read Samus though this pirate was enjoying it. Samus struggled under the pirate, but he had her pinned well. He held her down except for her left arm. She maneuvered it behind her back to unsheathe a dagger. Just as the pirate was moving his scythe closer to her throat, Samus caught him in the gut. A very satisfying look of anguish filled the pirates face. Samus soaked this in, and started disemboweling him with great pleasure. She ended the pirate's life by cracking open a giant elite pirate chest and defeated it. She stepped over the dead carcass and moved towards the door to the next room. Before she could reach the next room a shiver went down her spine.  
  
'Something is wrong here' she thought. She looked around to see if anything was wrong, but nothing was. Just then a pistol shot rang out down a long hallway followed by uneven running footsteps.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh." A pained scream rang out from the footsteps. Space pirate energy beams passed down the hallway passed the person. As the person emerged from the hallway Samus saw that the man was the one using a handgun. He was using his blaster to kill some of the pirates that were trying to kill him. His gun was to weak to do much damage to the pirates. His attempts to protect himself were not working to well. He ran out of the tunnel hallway to another door. As Samus watched him she saw him run to the other room and pick up a limp form of a person. As he came back out more of the pirates went after him. The man shot the first two with three shots each, but the third caught him on the side of the head. He fell down and dropped the person he was carrying. The space pirate stood over his prize laughing in the glory. As the pirate was about to finish off his prey Samus was at a full run charging her particle beam. It drew back its scythe in an attempt to swing his scythe, but before he could the pirate's head fled its shoulders leaving a smoldering neckline.  
  
As Samus pushed the pirates decapitated body out of the way she noticed the man lying unconscious under it. He bleeding badly and looked like he and his companion were the only survivors. She put emergency suits on them and tried to get them to her ship. Carrying two people was not easy. As she went out into space she noticed the mass of space pirates in front of her ship.   
  
"Oh shit, how am a supposed to fight while carrying these people?" She said.   
  
"...Just leave me here...please" the man on her shoulder wheezed out and coughing up a lot of blood in the process.   
  
"No I'm not leaving you behind." She said lying him down to charge up a super missile. She disposed of many of the space pirates not realizing they were there only as a distraction. Out of the bloody mass of space pirate debris came a monstrous beast. The omega pirate was very mad. Its phason armor upgraded to be more resistant to Samus' attacks.   
  
"Scans indicate an incredible energy mass directly in front off you Samus," her visor warned her "Maximum firepower suggested, battle capacity not high enough no confrontation suggested." The suit barked.  
  
"Thank you so much for your support" she responded sarcastically.  
  
A button on her arm cannon called for her ship, which rounded up behind her. Just for fun she hit the omega pirate with a few missiles to distract him as she picked up the man from the station. She jumped to her ship as the pirate started to swing at her.  
  
Racing to the bridge she dropped the survivers off at the metal table she called the infirmary. She swung into her pilot's chair and flew gracefully away.  
  
Samus plotted the course into the computer. She decided to go to the nearest colonized planet to drop off her hitchhikers. "Oh crap" she remembered how bad the guys condition was. She got the infirmary and went over to his body. His breathing was shallow and his heart beat faint. First she took off his suit, she had to stop the bleeding.   
  
'But how, I take lives not save them'. It didn't take long before she got the bleeding down and the large cuts sewn and bandaged. Then after a few hours vigil he started to wake. His vision was blurred but he knew he was in a hospital like area.  
  
"Your awake." Her voice startled him,  
  
"Wow... not so loud please."  
  
"You were asleep for a long time," she stated "So what do you call yourself stranger?"  
  
"Me I'm... well I'm not really sure"  
  
"Well I'm Samus Aran interstellar bounty hunter." She got up to shake his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, but... I uh don't have any clothes."  
  
Samus giggled a bit "Yah I knew that." And she through some old rags at him.  
  
"What about the girl?" the man asked  
  
"She'll be fine, not as banged up as you were," "she still out though".  
  
"Thank you very much for letting us on your ship." "and for taking care of me and my ...well the girl." He smiled at her.  
  
That was chapter one read and review please 


End file.
